second chances don't come often
by DemonicWhispers
Summary: What if Luffy died in Marineford? What if he awakens, but this time in a strange world, stuck in the body of a baby? In this world they Harry Potter grows with an ever constant companion, one that he's known forever and is ever dependent on. How will these differences change the future of the Wizarding World and will Luffy ever find a way home?


Ever since the boy could remember they had always been together. A presence in the back of his mind, shifting and twirling. The free-spirited pirate turned depressed man and the small boy who was named freak, hated where his cousin was loved, joined together in a mysterious twist of fate.

The man knew this was not his body (not even his world really) this small body, short fingers and green eyes… they weren't his. He had memories, fractured memories of another world where he was a pirate. He had been, and still is, Luffy. He had nakama, and they used to sail the seas in search of their dreams. His memories are shattered, bits and pieces flickering through his mind, but one memory shines bright Acenoyoupromisedmedon'tyoudaredie and then looking down as the same fist penetrated his body and then itwasover he failed his nakama his brothers hefailedeveryone.

The boy doesn't have memories of a different world or of life-threatening adventures. The one odd memory he does have is of the snake man; the fire-haired woman screaming, the man dead on the ground be safe be strong i love you please justlethimlive avadakedavra .

Neither of them liked those memories.

They cohabit the body, rising to the surface when the other rests. They can communicate easily within the confines of their mind.

They don't know how the two of them are in this one body, but they've grown with the other and tolerate each other. It's odd and from what the boy can tell, no one else has company in their mind. He doesn't know how they cope, he doesn't think he'd be able to cope without the older boy.

As their body grows, the two grow closer together. They learn of the abilities they can do. Luffy's never seen anything like it, floating shoes, accidental fire, colour-changing hair; years ago he would've been awed and intrigued by it all, and though he still is it's not the same childish innocence. He's only intrigued enough to think of it as a possibility for strength, Luffy has one thing he cares about in this peculiar world and that's Harry. With their powers he's going to become stronger, strong enough that no one will ever die for him again.

Luffy hates the house they live in, the cupboard they're locked in, the chores they're forced to do, but he can't do anything, not at the moment. It took him years to even understand and speak the common tongue, and he has no provisions no nakama to rely on. Not like he used to.

But, he will. He's going—no they're going to escape from this house, and Luffy's going to show Harry the world. There may be no seas to sail in this world, but they'll be free .

* * *

When they're eight, they discover a new ability. They're in the garden, Harry tending to the plants, and curled around a thick root was a golden snake, sunshine glinting off its scales. That is when they learn they can communicate with serpents. The harsh hisses and silver words flow naturally of their tongues, and with this newfound ability they gain new companions.

As they turn nine, Luffy trains their abilities. He can unlock their door with just a flick of the power, learns to differentiate between the common tongue and the snake speech, and to an extent can control their relatives.

Meanwhile Harry reads and reads, his head stuck in books at any moment of spare time. Fantasy, science-fiction and non-fiction, anything he can get his hands on, he will read. Harry wants to learn about the abilities they have, why do they have them, are there other people like them out there? Are they just as strange and freakish as the Dursleys' claim?

Ten and they've trained their magic, what Harry decided to call their abilities. Partially because of the way magic is described in hundreds of books but mostly because Aunt Petunia hates any mention of magic and hates their 'freakishness' with every fibre of her being.

They can do more, create more, their magic restless under their skin. They create fire with a thought, doors can be unlocked with just the right nudge of magic and so much more still to be learnt.

Something else pieces together within Luffy's mind; he remembers in the Slave Auction, the old man, the sudden burst of power; in the Isle of Women, the anger he had felt, the women falling unconscious and the whispers that followed 'Kings Haki? The boy possesses it?'. At Marineford, his fear, worry, anger all mixed into one, the marines dropping to the ground, dead to the world.

It was too coincidental to be called luck, and so he tries this haki on animals, and tries again and when he fails, he keeps on going.

He finally manages it months later, and at the accomplishment he lets himself feel a little hope again. There may be no devil fruits in this world, but with their magic and this ability, they can survive.

He teaches haki to Harry, and they read, they train, they sleep and all the while the itch under their skin grows.

Unknown to them both, Luffy slowly heals, the nightmares-memories that haunt him lessen, and meanwhile Harry grows ever more dependent on the companion that has been with him ever since he can remember.


End file.
